


Storms

by Powerpossessor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fear of Thunderstorms, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerpossessor/pseuds/Powerpossessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's terrified of storms and his knight in shining armor has to come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Another booming crack of the thunder sent John even closer to a panic attack. He pulled the heavy covers even farther over his ruffled black hair in a feeble attempt to block out the ferocious roar of the storm outside.

Even though his face was pressed firmly into his pillow, he could still see the blinding, white light that spilled into the small bedroom, casting several eerie shadows for no more than a few seconds.

The fearful boy shook uncontrollably under the covers, praying for something, or someone, to relieve him from this paralysing terror. The blue eyed teen had been afraid of lightning storms for as long as he could remember.

_"Daddy!"_

_The young boy, only about 5, cried into the darkness. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and falling onto his pyjamas, darkening the soft fabric. He could have sworn the house shook every time he heard the thunder._

_As if on que, the noise in question bellowed powerfully, causing John to utter a small squeal and hold his bunny plushie tightly. It only took a few minutes before he heard his father open the door. The little boy ran from his bed, his tiny feet hitting the floor with a quiet 'Pat Pat'._

_He ran into his father's arms and began to cry into the older man's shoulder._

The memories of his father holding him and comforting him as he cried made them selves present in the back of his mind. They send a warm feeling running through his veins, calming him down, even for a few minutes.

The tranquil moment ended abruptly, however, because the thunder rumbled angrily, it's antagonistic groan growing in volume as it violently shook the windows several times in a row. John was frozen with fear, his chest heaving up and down rapidly as he hyperventilated.

Be that as it may, a familiar sound reached his ears, almost inaudible due to the thunder drowning it out. Reaching a trembling hand outwards, he grabbed his phone and quickly pulled it under the covers. As he brought the screen to his face, he realized that someone was pestering him.

He opened the pesterchum client, happy that he could at least have someone distract him.

**\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 1:02 -**

**TG:** hey john

 **TG:** okay im not really good at this shit but just cut me some slack alright?

 **TG:** i mean, god forbid that slack stay in tact you know?

 **EB:** er, is there something you need Dave?

 **TG:** the storm is pretty fucking crazy

 **TG:** i know you hate storms so i was wondering if you're okay

 **TG:** idk i guess im just worried

John's heart began to race even faster as he read that message. Dave never showed much concern because it would ruin his "cool guy" image, but now he openly admitted it. After a few minutes of cowering again, the lightning had been relentless, Dave messaged him again.

 **TG:** shit i probably sounded like a fucking sap didn't i?

 **EB:** no no, it's actually kind of nice to see this side of you.

 **TG:** oh

 **TG:** well if one of my bros are in trouble i better step up

 **EB:** hehe well, uh, I'm fine! so you don't need to do

**Error 304. Connection failure. Please try again later**

**TG:** john?

**\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:23 -**

The pesterchum client shut down as John saw those dreaded letters flash across the screen. Upon reading this he then realized that he was alone once again.

The storm was relentless and showed no mercy to the terrified teen. At this point, the fear had become too much and John had been sent into a panic attack. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his tight chest. Breathing felt near impossible.

He felt as if he was drowning in his covers with no escape. That's when he began to grip his hair tightly, nails digging into his scalp and muffled cries came from his lips. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he thrashed around on his bed, the lighting flashing into the room only elevated his anxiety.

Within a matter of minutes however, he heard the front door slam open. Although it was barely audible over his cries which had now turned to screams of confusion and terror. He didn't even notice when his best friend ran through his bedroom door.

* * *

Dave had been shocked. Never before had he seen his best bro in such a state. Letting his body take over, he ran up to John and hugged him tightly, a reassurance that he was safe. The other continued to scream and tried to push him away, but the red-eyed teen had a grip too strong for him.

He began whispering sweet and comforting things into John's ear in hopes of at least calming him down a bit. Dave had panic attacks in the past and knew exactly how to deal with them. What he didn't know however was that his best friend, the man he loved, was this afraid of thunderstorms.

Sure, he'd known that John hadn't particularly liked them, but he didn't know that this was what happened every time one came. He felt kind of hurt that the black haired boy kept such a secret from him, but he understood. John was not the type of guy to shove his problems onto others.

Dave cringed as the boy in his arms let out another shriek, still utterly terrified. But what John was saying was what broke Dave's heart. They were incoherent, but he could at least make out

_Help me!_

_Dave!_

_Please..._

_Where are you?_

_I need you..._

The blond haired boy in question began to rub soothing circles into the small of John's back. "It's okay." Dave whispered, his tone firm. "I'm here now. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're in a safe place." He continued, his voice now determined, but still soft.

He felt John began to calm down slightly, his screams reduced to choked sobs and his thrashing had turn into slight trembling. He had the other's wet shirt in a death grip, but that didn't matter to Dave. The taller of the two continued to rub the other's back, still whispering comforting things in his ear.

A crash of thunder reached Dave's ears and he felt John flinch noticeably and bury his head farther into his friend's chest. Dave looked down in concern, although it wasn't evident behind his shades, and carefully pulled John's head out of his chest.

Wide blue eyes with a pleading gaze stared up at him, he smiled gently and softly kissed him on the forehead. It was good that it was dark spare for the occasional lightning because Dave's usually expressionless face was covered in a heated red blush as he looked down in embarrassment.

John looked up at him yet again, his face expressing a different emotion than what the other thought it would. His face bore a shy smile, in addition to the light pink that tinted his cheeks that Dave could barely see, but was certain that was there.

His eyes were closed, not clamped shut in fright as they were just moments prior, but lightly resting. Dave pulled John into his chest with a huff, and that's when he heard it. The beautiful, twinkly noise of the black haired teen's laugh. It was shaky, but genuine nonetheless.

It lit up the room like a beacon in the darkness. The boy in question found it dorky and ugly, but Dave adored it. He just knew what John's face looked like now. His eyes all scrunched up and his lips held a smile that reached all the way past his eyes.

He felt the boy in his arms snuggle up closer, half still out of fear, seeing as the storm was dying down but was still howling occasionally, and half out of bliss. "Hehehe, I can hear your heartbeat Dave." John chuckled, his voice muffled by Dave's soaking t-shirt, but still audible.

Dave shook his head, his blush returning when he heard what John said next. "It's pretty fast..." He whispered, Dave could feel the other smile into his chest. "Well dammit Egbert you know you make my loins stir." Dave joked, saying it in a teasing and almost whiny tone.

John laughed once more, accidentally snorting at the end. Dave was just glad that he had his best bro back to normal. John looked up, then pressed a shy kiss on Dave's lips. Quick, but still remarkable nonetheless. Well, almost back to normal.

Still mesmerized, he fell down sideways onto the bed, taking John down with him. After a few minutes, he'd noted that John was very quiet. "John?" He whispered, looking at the boy still in his arms, even though the storm had ended about a half hour ago.

He was asleep, his cheeks tear stained, but he was smiling. Dave smiled, took off his shades, and set them on John's bedside table, falling asleep.

* * *

The morning came all too quickly for John's liking. The sunlight spilled through his bedroom window, his brows furring in displeasure. He turned over to his other side "Morning~ Dav-" feeling his heart drop when he saw the empty space next to him 'Was it all a dream...?"

he asked himself as he sighed and got out of bed. He'd finally got the courage to do something like that to the man he loved and it wasn't even real? A smile appeared on John's face when he heard the clink of glasses downstairs.

He excitedly picked up his glasses and barreled down the wooden steps,creaking as he ran down. He entered the kitchen to see his best friend cooking pancakes. Dave turned around and sent a smirk in John's direction.

The blue eyed teen couldn't help but find it even more adorable since Dave wasn't wearing his sunglasses. John made his way over to the man in question, shivering slightly at the cold tile touching his bare feet. The usually expressionless blond caught him in a warm embrace as he came close.

"Cold, darling?" John giggled at the pet name Dave usually used, although it was usually just in a joking manner, it had sincerity this time. "You bet, sweetie" He retorted, a playful tone in his voice.

"So I'm guessing we're going to be using those seriously now?" Dave asked, even though John could tell it was more of a statement then a question. "Boyfriends use cute nicknames, do they not?" John questioned playfully, wondering if he went too far, but was relieved when Dave responded positively.

"Damn straight they do." He responded. John looked up into his frien- boyfriend's eyes, in awe at the beauty of them. "You should go without your shades more often...you have such beautiful eyes." John whispered timidly, still getting used to saying things like this so casually.

"They're a gift from you, they're special to me." Dave replied, giving John a loving gaze. They stood there for a few more minutes, time seemed to stop as they stood there together.

Dave leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss, in the end, John decided that maybe the occasional thunderstorm wasn't all that bad if he had someone like Dave by his side.


End file.
